


Apple Picking

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adam has to deal with a brat, Age Play, Autumn, Bratting, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cute, Dates, Dom is a bad boy, Kinky, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Pee, Public peeing, Spanking, ddlb, exhibitionist, fall - Freeform, public spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam thinks apple picking is the perfect fall activity unfortunately his boyfriend Dom thinks differently. 🍎🍏🍁🍂
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 21





	Apple Picking

Whoever thought picking apples would be a fun fall activity was realy sick in the head.

Dom sat on the bed of a tractor used for a hay ride while Adam picked them some fresh apples that he would use in making all kinds of tasty treats. 

Dom was pissed he hated this nobody else was around and he found it extremly boring he had already drank all the apple cider and eaten all the candied apples now there was nothing else left to do.

"Stop being a brat and come help me,"Adam scolded setting down a bucket of freshly picked apples.

"And why should I,"Dom protested. 

Adam's brow furrowed as he gave the other a stern look Dom knew exactly what would happen to him if he contuined to disobey so he gave in

"Oh ok fine,"he pouted steping onto a ladder to pick a bright red apple throwing it down into a bucket.

"There happy now,"Dom spat.

Adam crossed his arms he was not happy with his boyfriends bratty behavior.

"Do you need me to work you over in this orchard,"Adam questioned.

"No,"Dom replied.

"I thought so now go back and sit in the tractor l'll finish the rest of this myself,"Adam retorted. 

Dom did as he was told and hour passed and a wave of depration suddnely hit him he realy need the loo but there were no bathrooms around.

"Fook I shouldn't have drank all that cider,"Dom thought to himself as he crossed his legs squirming around he could barely hold it.

Luckly there were lots of trees around so he snuck up behind one and unziped his trousers allowing a warm spurt of urine to stream out onto the apple tree.

"Ahhh this feels so fooking good,"Dom moaned the cool fall air hiting his cock causing the pee to flow out faster once he was done he tucked his member back into his pants and went back to the tractor where Adam sitting was waiting for him.

"Where the hell were you I was worried sick,"Adam spoke.

"I realy had to go to the loo so I went behind a tree,"Dom explained.

"You what,"Adam asked in shock.

"I peed behind an apple tree,"Dom murmered.

"Thought I potty trained you better than this,"Adam scolded. 

"I couldnt hold it,"Dom sobbed. 

"Thats it I am tired of your bratty behavior over my knee now,"Adam commanded.

"No someone might see us,"Dom protested.

"Shut up we have this orchard for another hour nobody is out here stop making excuses,"Adam growled aggressively yanking Dom by his shirt collar laying the boy over his knee.

"No please no I'll be good,"Dom cried out as Adam pulled down his trousers and white boxer breifs exposing his pale bum to the crisp fall air. 

"I gave you every chance I could this is what you deserve,"Adam spat rasing his hand to slap the squirming boy on the ass sharply.

"I am sorry please stop somebody is going to cacth us,"Dom cried out his butt on fire his heart beating out of his chest. 

Adam gently rubed the boys brused bum before hiting him again this time with more force.

Dom kicked and cried but Adam just ignored him dealing the final blow with a firm hand the boys ass was bright red and brused when he finaly stoped. 

"Now go stand over there against that tree and keep your pants down,"Adam commanded.

Dom sniffled and did as he was told his ass blistred and brused his cheeks blushing bright red. 

Adam smiled pleased with himself as he looked on at his lovers ass which was as red as the apples he was picking.

Dom could feel his penis standing at attention and leaking with precum it realy turned him on to be worked over like a naughty school boy in public. 

Once Adam finished his apple picking he returend to his boyfriend who was doing exactly as he was told like a good little boy.

"Ok Dominic pull up your pants lets go,"

Dom quickly did as he was told and borded the tractor as Adam drove off he could barley sit straight and the prickly hay was making it worse.

"I am sorry for being naughty Adam,"Dom sulked.

"I forgive you darling,"Adam replied with a smile knowing full well what he was going to do with him when they got home........


End file.
